Too Long
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Five years after Sasuke's death,Sakura is still wearing black.All of that is about to change when a familiar Kazekage calls her to his office?ONE SHOT!GaaraXSakura


Edited: 9/8/09

I decided to make it a bit more descriptive :D

**OHHH TEEE HEEE**~

LOL well a little bit..

**I was...drawing and I came up with this xD awkward?lol.**

**Summary:** After Sasuke's death-he's dead in this story,PFFFFT YES-Sakura has now become depressed.5 years later, Sakura is still wearing black. What will happen when a certain Kazekage is aware of this and calls her to his office?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto DDDDx

* * *

"Kazekage-sama" Sakura said in a whisper as she quietly stepped inside his office. She turned to look at the red head.

Gaara noticed that her pastel green eyes that once held happiness now seemed lifeless. He even noticed that her hair that used to shine now appeared dull. Gaara eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black sleeveless mid-thigh dress that had a turtle neck.

"Sakura, please call me Gaara" Gaara said with a smile and gestured a hand so she could sit down in the leather seat in front of him.

"Yes, Gaara…why am I here?"Sakura asked in an even softer whisper not daring to commit eye contact. Gaara stood and placed some papers that were on his desk inside a cabinet. Sakura looked around the room.

White walls with a wooden floor with some paintings or nature that added a splash of color to the room.

_Sasuke had a wooden floor..._

"You are here _because_ I called you here "Gaara said once again with a smile. Sakura couldn't help but give a small smile herself but it vanished in an instant. She stopped looking at the floor and looked at his black desk.

"I want to talk to you Sakura..."Gaara whispered as he still stood and leaned a little closer. Sakura's head shot up and at once and made eye contact with him, she was quiet and waited for him to go on.

"About what?" She asked a little curious as he whispered and leaned in.

"About...you" he said simply. Sakura, who was leaning towards him immediately sat straight and turned somewhat pink. This made Gaara smile even more. She cleared her throat and stared at the floor.

"Me?...what do you want to know?"Sakura asked and stiffened once Gaara walked around his desk and headed towards her chair.

"..Why..."Gaara whispered as he was behind her and noticed her stiff position. He smirked and placed a hand on the chair and was close to touching her pink hair.

"Why...what.."Sakura said turning her head and to her surprise she met with Gaara's green eyes. She couldn't move at all.

* * *

"Hello, Temari" Naruto said and gave a wave but he was here to talk to his buddy Gaara-until a hand shot up in front of his face.

"Wha-" Naruto grabbed the hand and looked at Temari.

"You **can't** go in. The Kazekage-sama is _busy_" Temari said sitting back down onto her chair organizing a stack of papers.

"-**But**! I have to tell him something!"Naruto said with his arms crossed and a frown.

* * *

"..Why..have you worn black for such a long time.."Gaara said taking Sakura's hand making her stand. Sakura didn't understand what was happening but she couldn't disobey him, he was in complete control, so she stood up with ease and saw the look in Gaara's eyes. _Lustful isn't he?_

"..Since Sasuke...died I-"Sakura looked at the floor and took a step back nearly knocking into the chair.

"Sasuke's been gone...for a long time now..."Gaara said taking a step towards her.

* * *

" GAARA IS BUSY!"Temari said standing up crossing her arms.

"I GOT IT! PAPER-ROCK-SCISSORS!"Naruto said slamming one of his fist on her desk. Temari stared at him and slapped her own forehead.

"If I win..will you leave?"Temari asked highly annoyed as she crossed her arms again.

"YEAH!If I win..I will break down the door and talk to Gaara!"Naruto said getting into his position. Temari unfolded her arms and also got into position and both stared at each other.

"Paper..."Temari and Naruto said together with intense stares.

* * *

"Sakura..."Gaara said lifting up her chin, making her look straight at him.

"Gaara..I.."Sakura saw that Gaara was starting to lean in and was slowly closing his eyes.

"Black...is not your color..."Gaara said before his lips collided with hers.

* * *

"..Rock..."Naruto said with a grin. Temari felt like a child, but Gaara WAS busy.

* * *

Sakura felt Gaara's lips travel down onto her neck and she couldn't help but moan. How embarrassed she felt for doing so but she couldn't help it? Gaara smiled once he heard.

"Gaara..."she said once again in a moan as his hands were all over her back.

* * *

"SCISSORS!"Naruto yelled. Temari froze as they showed their choices and he stared.

"YOU…WON?"Temari shouted.

"I got the skills" Naruto said grinning.

* * *

Gaara threw everything off his desk while still kissing Sakura as he placed her on his desk.

* * *

"I'll see you later Temari!"Naruto said looking at Gaara's sister while he turned the knob.

"Umm.." Temari rose her hand but shook her head," okay...fine...go ahead, whatever." she said sitting down.

* * *

Gaara got on her while on the desk and started to kiss her with more passion.

* * *

"Hey-.."Naruto froze at the spot and closed the door quietly. His face was beet red and Temari shook her head.

"I told you he was _busy_" she said and he gave her a scowl that turned into a smile.

"As long as she forgets Sasuke.."Naruto said heading out the building with a red face," and be more descriptive next time!"

* * *

"Gaara.."Sakura said pulling Gaara off of her.

"Wha-"Sakura rose her hand for him to be quiet. She smiled and got her zipper from her dress.

"I have been wearing black for a long time...want to help me change that?"Sakura asked kissing him.

"I've been waiting.."He said smiling as he locked the door.

* * *

Me:..wow...I never thought of writing a one-shot xD...I got kinda..er...nevermind xD lol I dunno I was just bored and yeah...thanks for reading.

-sushi


End file.
